Kiss Or Chocolate
by Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Maki wanted Umi to choose, a kiss or chocolate.


Valentine's Day was a happy event reserved specifically for couples to express their affections and love toward each other. Silly actions involving exchanging love letters and chocolates were quite common. Were it one thing, anyone would appreciate the lovely holiday, but in truth, the idea of expressing love seemed daunting in the least.

It was a ridiculous holiday. Why did people bother wasting their time purchasing flowers, chocolates, or even gifts? There was time spent better on other things besides pleasing their partner.

Maki despised Valentine's Day. She never liked it; never had she received love letters of any sorts. She received chocolates from Muse, but even that wasn't enough. It probably had something to do with her attitude but she didn't care for it. Maki knew Umi would probably try to give her chocolates, just the thought of that made her barely able to suppress a smile on her lips. So she knew she had to do the same.

She and Umi were a couple.

As such, exchanging gifts was an appropriate thing to do. It was likewise to do the same. It was rude to receive a gift and not return the gesture.

Chocolates, Eli loved them, this she knew for a fact. Everyone in Muse practical knew about her obsession with chocolates. Especially, chocolate parfait, hearing about Eli and Nozomi discuss plans after school, drove her nuts. If Nozomi presented her with a valentine's gift, Eli would be happy to accept it. Who in their right, mind would be able to choke down all that chocolate?

Probably, Eli, Maki mused. She took note to never say that right to Eli's face. She could be scary if she wanted too, and Maki didn't want to see that.

Chocolates in her taste were far too overly sweet. Maki hated cakes that contained large amounts of sugar. Sugar wasn't good for the body, so she made to limit her intake of sugary sweets on a daily basis. Though Maki suppose she did have a bit of a sweet tooth. However, that applied only for unsweetened treats, as long as they weren't too sweet. Honestly, how can anyone like chocolate? Except, Eli who had an unhealthy obsession and was probably going to die sooner than later. She didn't count.

Today was February 14, Valentine's Day.

Umi instructed Maki to meet her on the roof, where she was told there would be no interruptions; the quiet space confirmed her answer. Umi was most likely going to…Umi, waited for Maki, cheeks reddening. It was fairly obvious the way she fidgeted, she was hiding something. Lovers exchanged chocolates on Valentine's Day, so Umi and Maki were no exceptions.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Presented to her, a sapphire color box with red ribbons adorned. A heart shape box gleamed in the evening air. Maki managed to speak despite her frantic movements. "I also have something to give you." Revealing a gift from under her hands, she retracted the gift when Umi began to reach for it. "Not yet," The whispered words puzzled Umi, who recoiled.

"First," exchanging looks, Maki mischievously grinned. "I want you to choose."

"Eh?" A started tone escapes from Umi. The atmosphere was awkward.

"It'd be boring to just do what everyone else is right? Don't you think so?"

"I guess…" Umi didn't want to even argue. The situation was not making sense to her, did Maki dislike her gift? Remembering the hardships she had to endure to make the chocolate, Umi cringed.

"Then…"

Closing the distance, Maki opened her gift box, picking up a small chocolate, and raised it to her lips. "Tell me Umi, which would you rather have?"

Umi's breath hitched. Maki wasn't going to suggest….that was she?

"A kiss or chocolate?"

Umi's cheeks reddened as she struggled to breathe, "Can't I have both?

"Nope," Maki chuckled in response.

Holding the chocolate to her chest Umi sputtered, "T-then…I want…" She choked on the words, and poured her feelings in the next moment, bracing for her demise. "A kiss."

"I see." Maki pulled away, opening the contents of the box, and fished out one chocolate in her fingertips placing the treat in her mouth.

"Maki wasn't that for m-," Maki slammed her lips against Umi's, ignoring her pleas of protest. The chocolate dissolved as Maki's tongue entered her. She closed her eyes when she felt the sweetness of the chocolate on Maki's tongue.

The red head inched closer, pressing her lips against Umi's in a rough manner, unlike their usual kisses, eliciting a moan for Maki to hear.

Maki cupped her cheek for a moment, separating their contact. However, Maki swiftly drew her lips deeper in their kiss. Feeling Maki's tongue trace her lower lip caused her knees to buckle. Maki caught Umi in her arms, without breaking the kiss. Umi noticed a slight bitterness in her mouth and recalled the taste of chocolate Maki previously bit.

I want a taste of Maki…more than this

Umi felt aroused at this moment Maki kissed her.

The kiss broke off, leaving Umi breathless.

The breathless gasps from Umi continued before she managed to question Maki. But the taste of chocolate lingered on her lips. 'It's sweet." Licking her lip, Umi tasted the sweetness from Maki's lips pressed on to hers.

Maki took the gift Umi held in her hand and proceeded to reveal its contents. In her hand, the heart shaped chocolate laid on the palm of her hand. Taking it in her hands, she pinched the treat closer to her lips and took a small bite.

Maki's confused expression as she ate the chocolate was unexpected.

"It's not sweet?" unlike regular chocolate filled with moderate amounts of sugar, this chocolate she ate, was relatively unsweet. There was a bit of sugar, but not so much as to overwhelm the taste buds.

It was exactly how she wanted it.

"I made it especially for you, with a surprise. I know you dislike sugary sweets, so I added less sugar." On closer inspection, Maki saw several bandages on Umi's fingers. Realizing the effort Umi made for her; she selfishly brought the chocolate to her lips and devoured it effortlessly. Licking away the melted drops on her finger, Maki watched as Umi eyed her every movement.

"Hm. It's good. But you know, Umi…" Maki gave another kiss to Umi, surprising her in the long run. "Rather than receiving chocolates from you, I want to taste you and… possibly eat you."

In a way, Maki preferred Umi over sweets. Even Umi giving her chocolates wasn't going to change her mind.

Umi's bewildered expression made Maki laugh, but she continued.

Maki licked the last drops of chocolate from her fingertips and leaned in to kiss Umi.

"After all, you taste sweeter than chocolate."


End file.
